wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Arcybiskup Benedictus
Prorok Zmierzchu, Ojciec Zmierzchu - Arcybiskup Kościoła Świętej Światłości | Rasa = Człowiek | Mentorzy = Arcybiskup Alonsus Faol }} Arcybiskup Benedictus (dawniej Jarl o nieznanym nazwisku) jest liderem Kościoła Świętej Światłości, przebywającym w Katedrze Światła w Stormwind. Biografia left|thumb Obecny arcybiskup zaczął sprawować swój urząd jako mężczyzna w średnim wieku o imieniu Jarl, ale zgodnie z kościelną tradycją przybrał nowe uświęcone imię. Był on młodszym synem zamożnej, Lordaerońskiej rodziny kupieckiej, i dorastał ukierunkowując się na zajęcie się rodzinnym interesem. Jego pierwsze spotkanie z religią i Świętym światłem nastąpiło po tym, jak ujrzał umierającego podróżnika zaatakowanego przez bandę najemników. Po otrząśnięciu się Jarl natychmiast zwrócił się do Kościoła i poprosił o przyjęcie do grona duchownych, na co przełożeni zgodzili się bez przeszkód. Dobroduszny Jarl był studentem charyzmatycznego religijnego przywódcy - Arcybiskupa Alonsusa Faola. Jarl spędził u jego boku wiele lat jako jego najlepszy uczeń. Szybko urósł do rangi starszego kapłana i jego opiece została poddana część dużych miast Lordaeronu podczas ataku Plagi. Jarl przeprowadził sprawną ewakuację wiernych i szybko dołączył do uciekinierów aby udać się na południe, do Azeroth. Stacjonował wraz z uchodźcami w różnych miejscach, ale szybko awansował na biskupa Stormwind pomagającego arcybiskupowi. Brał on udział w budowie największego monumentu Światłości- Katedry Światła w Stormwind. Został promowany jako kandydat na arcybiskupa po śmierci Alonsusa Faola. Rada biskupów zdecydowała, że to on jest właściwą osobą i tak Jarl stanął na szczycie kościelnej hierarchii. Jako Arcybiskup Benedictus kontynuował dzieło swojego mentora. Udział w polityce Choć Benedictus jest człowiekiem potulnym i niezbyt kłótliwym, wyglądającym bardziej na prostego człowieka niż na przywódcę, jest wyjątkowo biegły w polityce. Przez pewien czas sprawował urząd regenta Stormwind ale został zastąpiony przez Bolvar Forgragon i Lady Prestorr, którzy sprawowali władzę do powrotu króla Variana. Jego reprezentantem w sprawach politycznych jest stały bywalec pałacu - biskup DeLavey, którym arcybiskup często się wyręczał. Celebrował ważne dla państwa uroczystości m.in.(prawdopodobnie) pogrzeb Tiffin i chrzciny małego Anduina. World of Warcraft Arcybiskup Benedictus jest postacią oferującą graczom Przymierza zadania. * * Cytaty Aggro Świętokradztwo! Brońcie Katedrę! Powitania Światłość z tobą. Co mogę dziś dla ciebie zrobić? Witaj w Katedrze Światła. Pokój z tobą. Jesteś tu mile widzany. Rozmowa z królem Varianem po odkryciu zdrady arcybiskupa Varian Wrynn: Benedictus! Zostałeś oskarżony o spiskowanie przeciw królestwu jako członek Rady Zmierzchu. Modlę się do światła aby te zarzuty okazały się fałszywe. Arcybiskup Benedictus: Oh, To tylko pomówienia bez żadnego dowodu. Varian Wrynn: Mroczny list podpisany krwią, twoim charakterem pisma... opieczetowany twym własnym sygnetem... Arcybiskup Benedictus: Przypusczałem, że tak się stanie. Gdybyś jednak widział to, co ja ujrzałem, zrozumiałbyś. Varian Wrynn: Jak...jak mogłeś! Tysiące ludzi patrzyły na ciebie z błaganiem o duchowe przewodnictwo! Arcybiskup Benedictus: Tu nie ma już dobra. Nie ma zła. Nie ma światłości. Jest tylko MOC! Służymy prawdziwym panom świata. A gdy nadejdzie czas ich panowania, podzielą się z nami swą chwałą. A ty... my będziemy świętować na twoich popiołach. Teraz giń! W World of Warcrat Cataclysm thumb|left|200px| Arcybiskup w nowym ornacie i mitrze w patchu 4.0.1 Arcybiskup otrzymał nowe szaty. Okazało się, że był on tajnym agentem Kultu Półmroku, a przez to zdrajcą i heretykiem. Gdy Varian odkrył jego zdradę arcybiskup powiedział mu, że na tym świecie nie ma dobra ani zła, a jedynie potęga, którą może dać ludzkości tylko Deathwing. en:Archbishop Benedictus es:Arzobispo Benedictus nl:Archbishop Benedictus Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:Stormwind NPC Kategoria:Stormwind quest giver